Jessica Gold
History Origin Jessica is the daughter of the mutant Melissa Gold, also known as Songbird. She was born after Songbird decided to leave the hero life behind. Melissa spent the following 9 months in a safe house where she finally gave birth to her daughter, Jessica. For most of her life, Jessica never gave any signs of posessing mutant abilities. The standard age for mutants to develop said abilities is within the first teen years, for unknown reasons (her mother's several experimentations to regain her powers may have had something to do with it) she developed her powers at the age of 16. Her mother spent time teaching her how to control her sound-based powers, along with her enhanced physiology that greatly surpassed her mother's. Coming to the conclusion that Jessica needed to have a proper training, she decided to send her to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. A.I.M After gaining some degree of control over her newly found abilities, Jessica was kidnapped by the A.I.M. Thinking she could be more subsceptible than her mother, they lured her to their side under the excuse that they wanted to help her with her abilities just like they did to her mother when she was a part of their organization. For several years she was experimented on, through various procedures to examine her DNA, and possibly unlock new abilities that were latent within her genetic structure. Through the efforts of several psychics hired by the A.I.M themselves, said experiences were erased permanently from Jessica's mind. She later became one of their top field agents, under some sort of mind control. She was mostly sent on missions to get intel, and rarely on any real battle, fearing that suffering from severe trauma could possibly undo what was done to her memories. On her last filed mission, she was sent to retrieve information on the X-Men and the mutants residing at the mansion at the time. At first undetected thanks to a technique taught to her by the A.I.M's team she managed to enter Charles Xavier's office. She however managed to send some information before she was stopped by the combined efforts of Surge, Beast and Jean. While she had been in her mind, Jean decided to break her from the mind control, thinking that if her memories were given back to her it'd be too much for her to bare. After Jessica woke up, she was offered a place in their team, oblivious to what had happened to her or what she had done all those years under their control, she decided to join. X-Men: Genesis Jessica is currently part of the X-Men's new generation, training to become a true X-Men. Her powers usually place her as a backup agent in whenever they are sent on a mission. She has demonstrated some degree of fighting skills, but her true potential lies within the stolen memories when she was mind controlled. W.I.P Powers and Abilities Powers Acoustokinesis: She can generate powerful sonic blasts, sonic force-fields, and can even create solid objects created from sound including battering rams, pincers and platforms. Jessica can also generate high pitched sonic vibrations that are subtle enough to avoid her being consciously detected by others and, thereby, allowing her to influence the actions of others. * Sonoportation: '''After being experimented on with the Mutant Amplifier by M.O.D.O.K and Dr. Doom, Jessica is now able to teleport through sound. * '''Augmented Vocal Cords: Jessica was born with greatly enhanced vocal cords. She can emit a high pitch scream sufficient to drown out the sound made by a jet engine if a jet were to be within a few feet of a person. After she was experimented on, her voice was greatly enhanced, capable of shattering even vibranium. * Emotional and Physiological Control/Manipulation: Jessica can alter her vocal cords so that every note on the scale that she screams induces a different effect on those that hear it. An A cord results in temporary blindness, a B cord results in an extreme sense of euphoria, and a high C results in people experiencing vivid visual hallucinations. Other effects include a low C causing a person to experience low level anxiety and a shortness of breath, D causing a high level of anxiety and panic attacks, an E causes dizziness and vertigo, an F results in nausea and stomach cramping and a G usually results in severe headaches and fatigue. Minor Vibration Manipulation: '''As a result of being exposed to the Mutant Amplifier, Jessica is now able to control the vibrations of her own body. * '''Intangibility: '''By vibrating her own molecules, Jessica is able to pass or "phase" through solid matter and energy. This ability requires huge amounts of concentration and as such using it for long periods of time can drain her. '''Flight: By creating wings out of pure sound energy, Jessica can propel herself through the air at great speeds; most likely supersonic at the speeds of sound. Superhuman Strength: At her highest peak of strength and power, Melissa possesses sufficient strength to lift about 7 tons. Her physiology has been greatly enhanced, now able to lift 14 tons. Superhuman Speed: The superior energy output and force of her muscles enables Jessica to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As a result of the experiment, Jessica's speed is sufficient enough to enable her to move at a top speed of 180 Mph. Superhuman Stamina: Jessica's muscles are more efficient than those of an ordinary human. As a result, they produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of normal humans. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her bloodstream begins to impair her. Jessica is now able to stand in battle for longer periods of time. Superhuman Durability: Jessica's bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to some forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. Jessica's body is able to withstand great impact and blunt force trauma. She can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little or no injury to herself. Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Jessica's enhanced metabolism now enables her to heal at a faster rate, being able to repair lethal wounds such as being shot and stabbed. '''Superhuman Agility: Jessica's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Jessica's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete.